Hold Me Tight as I Sleep
by Athena mou
Summary: A temporary malfunction at Leena's leads to some delightful, warm discoveries. Fluff, goofiness, cuddles and warm fuzzies on a Sunday morning.


**Hold Me Tight As I Sleep**

(prequel, sort of, to my story **_Rain_**)**  
><strong>

Helena watched Myka over the rim of her teacup. She found it quite endearing how Myka almost danced around the room tidying up and putting things in place as she was getting ready for bed. Helena chuckled to herself. Myka made her think of fairies, fluttering on silent wings, unable to stay put for much longer than a heartbeat. But unlike the mythical fairy, Myka was very real, but just as lovely.

Helena put her cup down. She shivered a little in the cool room and absentmindedly rubbed her arms. She frowned when Myka turned on some sort of device on her bed. "What's that?" she asked curious.

Myka grinned mischievously. "It's my little secret," she whispered. "Come here," she said and waved Helena over. "Sit down, and just wait a moment."

Helena did as she was told. She looked puzzled at Myka, but Myka didn't seem to notice. Insteaad she continued to put together her outfit for the morning. Then suddenly Helena noticed it. Her eyebrows shot up and she pulled a corner of the comforter off the bed. She ran her hand over the soft flannel sheet. It was warm. Really warm. She gasped.

"Myka, your bed. It's warm!"

Myka laughed. "I know. Isn't it great." Then she walked over and put the comforter back in place. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Helena nodded. Then a devilish grin crossed her face.

"I promise, but I will ask a favor in return."

Myka looked at her. "What?"

"I'm cold Myka. This boiler situation is getting very tiresome. It's been five days. Five bloody days without heat!" She sighed in frustration. "And you people don't even have fireplaces in the rooms. " She gave Myka a pleading look. "Let me share your bed. Please?"

"Helena… I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"Please," Helena begged.

Normally Helena was not prone to begging. She was too hands on for that; she demanded, she took, and she always got what she wanted, but with Myka, she couldn't. She knew that it would never work with Myka anyway. She looked at the emotions on her companion's face and finally relaxed when she saw Myka give in. She smiled when Myka nodded.

"Thank you darling."

A short while later they were in Myka's bed facing each other in the dim light. Helena sighed contentedly.

"Thank you ever so much. I can't remember when I last felt this warm and wonderful."

Myka smiled at her. Helena's presence in her bed did funny little things to her stomach that she tried her best to ignore. She was so beautiful. Helena's dark hair shifted on the pillow as she snuggled in deeper under the comforter. She smiled happily at Myka. Myka gently touched a stray lock. She was just about to say something when there was as soft knock on her door followed by the door opening and closing. Claudia stood there pressed against it. She was shivering.

"Dude, this is so not cool," she muttered and quickly crossed the room on silent sock clad feet. She grabbed the corner of the comforter and slipped between the sheets. "Ahhh," she sighed contently. "Warmth." She burrowed deeper pushing against Myka. "Move over will ya," she demanded.

Helena yelped as Myka was pushed against her and she felt herself teetering on the edge of the bed. Myka's quick reflexes stopped her from falling and she was suddenly pressed firmly against Myka's body, Myka's nose connecting with her cheek in the process. She could feel her warm breath against her neck. Helena laughed.

Claudia's eyes popped open when she heard the noise and she sat up straight staring at the two women. "HG?" she squeaked. "Oh my God you guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that… well, I'll be going now," she said and jumped out of bed as quickly as she got in.

Myka laughed and looked at Helena who was still in her arms. "It's okay Claudia. It's not what you think. Helena is here for the same reason you are, nothing else."

"Really?" Claudia asked, not convinced at all. She looked into HG's eyes, so dark in the dim light, and she saw something there that confirmed her suspicion. Aha, she thought. Almost, but not quite there yet. She grinned at HG and winked. "HG you fox," she said and laughed. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll go and bunk with Pete and Artie in the living room by the fire. Sweet dreams ladies," she said and grinned. A second later she was gone.

Myka looked at Helena. Her grin made Myka very nervous and she shivered. Helena pulled her closer, assuming she was cold. Myka took a deep breath but allowed the embrace. It just felt too good not to.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?" Myka asked confused.

"That Claudia assumed that we were lovers."

There it was, out in the open. "No, of course not."

"You denied it very strongly," Helena said softly, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Myka looked into her dark eyes and suddenly she understood. She finally saw what Claudia had seen. She put her hand on Helena's cheek.

"I would be honored to have you as a lover Helena, but the fact is we're not lovers," she said.

Helena turned her head and kissed Myka's palm. "That can easily be remedied, you know."

Myka swallowed. Her hand tingled from Helena's soft kiss. "Helena," she whispered.

Helena smoothed Myka's hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. "You are so very dear to me Myka," she said and brushed her lips against Myka's.

Myka sighed softly against her lips. The kiss was exquisite. She wrapped her free arm around Helena's neck and pulled her closer. Their legs intertwined as Helena's arm around her waist pulled her closer. Oh, the delicious feeling of having the alluring Helena Wells in her arms. Myka ran her hands through Helena's hair. She had wanted to do it for such a long time. Helena's hair was just as lovely as she had imagined. When Helena's lips trailed a burning path down her neck she eagerly moved her head to give her lover better access, and offered her throat to Helena in complete trust and submission.

When Helena's hands touched her breasts, she welcomed it. Her body arched into Helena's hands as if it had been waiting a lifetime for those strong hands to settle on her skin. She whimpered as Helena rolled one of her nipples between her fingers. She didn't realize that she had pushed Helena's face down until her other nipple was surrounded by Helena's hot mouth. Her hand in Helena's hair, pressing her lips closer.

"Oh God, Helena," she whimpered. "It feels so good."

Helena smiled against her breast. She intensified her effort and was not disappointed when Myka squirmed under her. When she felt Myka's hips push up against her she slowly let go of Myka's delicious flesh and pulled her shirt down again.

"Helena?" Myka said confused.

Helena heard the insecure tremble in Myka's voice. She pulled her into a comfortable hug.

"It's all right darling," she said softly.

"You stopped," Myka said in a small voice. "What…"

Helena silenced her with a soft kiss. "I'm not going to make love to you tonight Myka."

"Why not?" she asked. She was hurt. As painful as the answer might be, she needed to know.

Helena gently caressed her hair. "You are far too important to me for us to rush into this," she explained. "I want to court you and for us to get to know each other before we become lovers," she said and kissed her softly. "I couldn't stand it if you woke up tomorrow regretting this," she finally admitted. "The last time I was in a relationship was a very long time ago. I want this to be special. Just as special as you are darling."

Myka smiled and snuggled closer to her. "You are pretty amazing, you know that right?"

Helena chuckled. "I'm not sure about that, but I'd like to think that I've become just a little bit wiser over the years."

Myka's hand snaked itself inside Helena's shirt and she cupped her breast. She teased the nipple with her thumb enjoying the sounds emanating from Helena. She heard her breathing increase and she gave the nipple a gentle little tweak. Helena moaned. Then she removed her hand. Helena sighed in frustration. Myka leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I just wanted you to know what you're putting me through."

Helena rolled them over and pinned her to the mattress.

"You. Are. A vixen," she said, her voice trembling a little. She kissed Myka hard. "I want to make love to you so very, very much Myka, but I won't," she said between gritted teeth. "And you're not helping the situation one bit."

Myka laughed. "Oh trust me, I won't. You can count on that. Us vixens aren't into taking it slow," she teased.

"Oh you," Helena said and laughed. "Now be a good girl and turn over."

Myka did as she was told and sighed softly as Helena spooned behind her, one strong arm wrapped around her in a protective hug. Moments later they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>Myka woke up to the sound of hushed voices. She frowned. Then she felt Helena stir next to her and it was replaced with a smile and a soft sigh. She snuggled closer to her as she put her hand on top of Helena's where it rested on her stomach.<p>

"See told ya," Claudia whispered.

"I… but _Myka_?" Pete's confused blubbering was interrupted by Claudia hushing him.

"Keep it down man, you'll wake them," she scolded. "Aren't they cute?" she said with a little sigh.

Myka opened one eye and spied her two colleagues by the door, one head above the other as they peeked through the slightly open door.

"Hey!" She started to sit up but Helena's arm held her down.

"Where are you going darling?" Helena mumbled.

Myka struggled to sit up again.

"Wake up Helena. We have company," she coaxed the sleeping woman in her bed. "Nosy visitors who should mind their own business," she said to the two by the door.

Their cover blown, Claudia pushed the door open and came in.

"You guys decent under there?" she asked.

Pete's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Oh for god's sake Pete," Myka said annoyed. "Of course we are."

"Not completely," Helena murmured. She sat up behind Myka and pushed her dark hair behind her ear, grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought I heard voices," a new voice said. Leena was standing by the door with a large tray. She brought it over and put it in the middle of the bed. She shot Pete a warning look. "One."

He made a disappointed sound. "Leena, how can I pick just one when they are both so delicious?" he complained as he stared at the Danishes and scones in the basket.

"I was having the same dilemma last night," Helena purred and winked at Myka. Myka elbowed her with a glare. Helena pulled Myka against her and kissed her cheek. "Oh, come on darling. It was pretty funny." She nuzzled her neck. "You are so delicious my darling."

"Okay, time out your two," Claudia said and shoved a cup of coffee into Myka's hand. "Here."

Helena glanced at the teapot in anticipation. Leena smiled at her. "I made your favorite."

"Aren't you a darling?" Helena said and beamed at her. She watched Leena pour a little milk into the thin tea cup and then pour the tea. She dropped one small sugar cube into the tea and stirred it for a moment before handing it to Helena.

Helena sipped the hot beverage and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Perfect," she purred.

"Why don't you marry it?" Pete quipped and shoved a Danish into his mouth.

Helena chuckled and glanced at Myka. "Luckily for me, I think that perhaps there's a chance that that spot has been taken."

Pete choked on his Danish and started coughing. Claudia pounded his back.

"Easy there croissant boy."

Myka stared at Helena, speechless. Had she just hinted to a future of the most serious kind? She suddenly wished that they were alone. Helena smiled at her and leaned closer.

"There will be plenty of time to talk later, Myka," she whispered in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

Helena pushed two pillows behind her and leaned back against the headboard. She gently tugged at Myka's shirt and she leaned against her. She wrapped her arm around her and rested her tea cup on Myka's stomach. They both sighed contentedly.

Artie stood silently in the doorway and looked at the scene in front of him. His entire team was curled up on Myka's bed like a litter of puppies. They were talking and laughing and seemed to be having a wonderful time. He smiled. This was how he wanted his little family on a leisurely Sunday morning. He glanced at the newest addition to the team and how protectively she held Myka against her. His eyes narrowed for a moment, but then he saw the radiant smile Myka gave her, and in that very moment he was almost willing to forgive everything. He cleared his throat and five pairs of eyes looked at him.

"May an old man join in the festivities?" he asked with a little nonchalant waive of his hand.

Claudia jumped out of bed and grabbed one of Myka's chairs and pulled it over to the bed.

"Here old man, have a seat."

Myka sat up a little, moving away from HG. He looked at her and smiled.

"Myka don't," he said softly. "It's obvious that she makes you happy. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Myka covered her mouth with her hand as she leaned back against HG again. She was thankful for the arm that wrapped around her. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but they never fell, instead she smiled at him. Artie and HG looked at each other. She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. Maybe it was time to forgive and forget after all?

* * *

><p>*** I live for feedback! :) Please don't be shy. Come on, drop me a line... ***<p>

Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
